The brilliant god of death
by Kin no Blade
Summary: Kusanagi Godou el 7mo rey del mundo tras la batalla contra Wukong, obtiene una nueva habilidad, ver las almas de las personas fallecidas, pero en una noche en un inesperado evento Kusanagi Godou debe de tomar un papel muy importante tomando del suelo una espada cubierta de sangre, ahora, Kusanagi Godou se convertía en el más poderoso Shinigami Sustituto.
1. El encuntro

La oscuridad de la noche, la cual era el avistamiento a las personas para poder entrar al reino de Morfeo, pero no todos tomaban esa invitación, algunos debían de continuar despiertos para que de esa manera, no tuvieran problemas o retrasos, otros porque no eran muy gustosos de dormir y algunos simplemente por un problema y una de esas personas estaba en ese lío justo en ese momento.

Un joven de 16 años, de un corto cabello alborotado en ligeras puntas de un color negro como la obsidiana, de una tez morena y de unos ojos marrones oscuros como el caramelo, tenía un rostro bien parecido, no se le podía llamar guapo, pero en esos momentos, tenía una expresión salvaje y algo violenta, usaba una camisa azul de manga corta y un pantalón oscuro, además de unos zapatos negros.

Pase a que se encontraba solitario en aquella hermosa noche, algo lo obligo a salir de su hogar pase a las altas horas de la noche, una energía parecida pero muy diferente a la de una deidad, era más maligna y pútrida, su simple escénica era una molestia para el joven, mismo motivo por el cual no podía dormir y más con el estrago que escucho.

Pero no había nada en aquel extraño lugar o eso era lo que aparentaba, pues a los ojos de los mortales y las personas sin rastros de energía, pues oculto a la vista, un ser maligno se presentaba delante de los ojos del joven.

Una criatura de 3 metros de alto y casi 2.5 m de ancho, de una enorme y anormal musculatura, en su pecho se encontraba un hueco que pasaba toda la piel y huesos de la criatura, sus dedos portaban unas filosas garras y sus pies contaban con un tipo de filo en las rodillas, en sus pies, habían 3 dedos, 2 mirando al frente y saliendo del talón, uno pero muy filoso, su cabeza estaba protegida por una máscara blanca en forma de un avestruz, pero aquel extraño ser, portaba sangre en su boca y en sus brazos.

El joven miró al suelo, donde se encontraba una hermosa joven de un rubio cabello cual oro que era lacio y largo pues llegaba hasta la espalda y con unos suaves mechones que cubrían su frente además de que contaba con un mechón un poco más largo que caía del centro del cabello hasta el final de la nariz, la chica tenía una piel blanca pálida como la nieve misma y sus ojos brillaban de un hermoso color azul cual zafiros, cosa que debido a las finas facciones de la dama es que le entregaban la apariencia de una bella princesa más su aura madura era algo que le daba más parecido a una indomable reina. Su cuerpo curvilíneo era cubierto por la parte superior de un Yukata de color negro debajo de una camiseta blanca y en la comisura donde se cerraba es que la zona del busto resaltaba correctamente su gran busto cayendo así a su delgada cintura, aquello era atado por un obi blanco y caía en un Hakama negro junto con unas sandalias marrones y calcetines blancos.

El joven cerró los ojos mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a este punto.

* * *

En la madrugada, cuando los rayos del sol apenas y estaban por salir al cielo y tomar el lugar del firmamento, en una hermosa casa de 2 pisos que también era una biblioteca que sobrevivió desde la 2da guerra mundial, dentro, se encontraba el joven de negros cabellos en su uniforme, el cual constaba de una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro, pero llevaba unos zapatos deportivos, pues estaba por salir a correr por una razón en particular.

– Nuevamente saliendo tan temprano por esa persona, vaya Onii-chan, realmente debe ser tan duro tener que pasar todo eso únicamente por Erika-san – Dijo una voz en la espalda del joven.

Volteando a ver a la conocida voz de su hermana, una hermosa niña de 14 años, de un cabello castaño atado y ocultado en 2 moños, su tez estaba suavemente bronceada, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde color jade, un lindo rostro como el diamante, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco amarillos con un lazo verde en su cuello, una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacón corto, aquella joven llevaba un delantal de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos, pero con los brazos cruzados.

– Sabes que no es por eso, si no voy a despertarla ella llega tarde a la escuela y por eso mismo, me culpa si no voy a despertarla – Dijo el hermano mayor a su hermana menor.

Sabiendo los problemas que sucederían su se quedaba mucho, entonces opto por ponerse los zapatos rápidos y salió de su casa antes de que su hermana continuara la pelea, entonces escapo de su hogar.

* * *

– Esa Shizuka, realmente tiene que decir lo que quiere verdad – Dijo aquel joven mientras pensaba en su hermana menor – Aunque no puedo negar lo que dice, tener que despertar a Erika cada mañana, creo que todo argumento tiene verdad.

– Vaya, sino es Kusanagi-san – Dijo una voz suave en la cercanía, causando que el joven volteara a ver a la dueña de la voz.

Una linda niña de la edad de Shizuka posiblemente, un cabello marrón claro corto y lacio, de una tez blanca muy linda y unos ojos marrones como la avellana, un lindo y puro rostro como el de un ángel con una bella sonrisa, en esos momentos usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, la cual era de un color rojo, una falda amarilla con unos volantes, en su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas compradas.

– Kurosaki-san – Dijo Godou al ver a la linda niña con sonrisa de ángel.

– Moo, cuantas veces debo de decirle que me llames Yuzu, Kurosaki son mi padre, mi hermano o mi hermana, si vas a hablarme debes de llamarme Yuzu – Dijo la pequeña y angelical niña al joven delante de él.

– Lo siento, es que no me es muy común llamar a una persona que recién conozco por su nombre, además, es un poco extraño cuando solo nos conocemos de 1 mes – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, pero Yuzu solo inflo tiernamente sus mejillas en señal de puchero – Y viniste con tu padre – Pregunto Godou a la linda niña.

– Sí, como lo supiste – Pregunto Yuzu asombrada de que Godou lo supiera.

– De la nada empecé a sentir un gran instinto asesino dirigido a mí en este instante – Dijo con una irónica sonrisa en su cara.

– Alguien quiere lastimarte – Pregunto muy preocupada Yuzu, causando a Godou una linda sonrisa en la cara de Godou, entonces acarició su cabeza.

– No, todo está bien – Dijo mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de la joven – Y ahora que lo pienso, que haces tan temprano en este lugar, está muy lejos de Karakura, porque decidiste venir – Pregunto curioso Godou a la pequeña niña.

– Lo que pasa es que en el barrio Bunkyo se encuentra una especia muy rara que solo la venden en este lugar y esta se acaba rápido, por eso mismo vine tan temprano – Explico con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco – Además, hay muchas cosas mejores cuando llegas tan temprano, por eso mismos estoy aquí, pero que haces tú despierto tan temprano – Pregunto dulcemente la pequeña dama como un ángel.

– Bueno, la verdad es que me dirijo a unos departamento, ahí vive una amiga mía y si no voy a levantarla en las mañanas, ella llega tarde a la escuela y me culpa por eso, entonces, cada mañana debo ir a despertarla antes de ir a la escuela – Explico Godou a Yuzu, pero ella entonces miró a Godou con ojos de sorpresa.

– Godou-san tiene una relación inmoral con una chica – De la nada, la imagen de Shizuka y Mariya pasaron en su cabeza – Godou-san tiene una relación inmoral con una chica, va a su casa y la despierta, entonces pasa eso y luego aquello – Decía la angelical niña mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

– Nada de eso pasa – Dijo Godou a Yuzu con un tonó ligeramente burlón – Realmente las hermanas menores hacen mucho escándalo por cosas como esa – Dijo Godou con un ligero suspiro – No tengo una relación inmoral con Erika, solamente somos amigos – Yuzu pase a las palabras de Godou no cambiaba su mirada – Tu y yo somos amigos y es así como soy con Erika, no hago nada malo – Godou acaricio nuevamente a Yuzu con una fraternal sonrisa.

Si Godou hiciera esto con Shizuka, ella le regañaría por seguir tratándola como a una niña pequeña, pero Godou conservaba su instinto como un hermano mayor que le gustaba dar ciertos dulces cariños a las chicas de la edad o menores a su hermana.

Como una nota al marguen, Mariya Hikari es de sus esposas la más joven y a quien más cuida como mima ya que no puede tratar a Shizuka como lo hace con Hikari sin que ella se moleste. Yuzu también cada que se veían le encantaba acariciar la cabeza de la niña quien gustosa aceptaba las caricias de Onii-chan de Godou.

– Sera mejor que regrese con papá antes de que se preocupe además de que Godou debe ir con su amiga – Yuzu sonrió con suma dulzura para la despedida de su compañero de negros cabellos – Por cierto – Antes de marcharse recordó algo – La próxima semana mi grupo vendrá a un viaje escolar para ver lugares turísticos, porque no vienes para que conozcas a Karin – Informo Yuzu a Godou.

– Entonces espero conocer a tu hermana gemela – Nuevamente acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña niña quien sonrió con suma dulzura aceptando los mimos del joven, pero una vez su mano se alejó de la cabeza de Yuzu quien esta vez sí fue corriendo a donde se supone lo esperaba su padre, aunque Godou sabía que eso era improbable ya que el padre había dejado su puesto para vigilarlo.

Suspirando decidió dejar a un lado el pesar de haber tenido que sentir el paso de los celos del idiota del padre de la familia Kurosaki, no es que odiara al Sr. Kurosaki sino que le recordaba a Salvatore Doni constantemente siendo ese el mayor de los motivos de no tolerar al padre de Yuzu, pero antes de continuar un hermoso brillo plateado llamó su atención.

– He venido a serle de apoyo Kusanagi Godou – Una hermosa mujer de raza caucásica de pelo plateado que resaltaba sus azules ojos como el infinito mar y cuya belleza era sacada de un cuento de hadas sin duda alguna llamaba la atención. Una playera blanca de manga larga debajo de un chaleco sin mangas color amarillo con un moño de color rojo así como una minifalda morada, en sus piernas unas medias blancas que llegaban a las rodillas.

– Liliana-san – Desde la batalla contra el dios Perseo o incluso con el encuentro/batalla contra el 1er Campione de la "antigua" época, aquella hermosa dama se había convertido en al 2da guerrera así como una nueva de sus compañeras en el campo de batallas – Que haces tan temprano levantada – Hasta hace unos pocos días la hermosa dama de nacionalidad Italiana había empezado a vivir en Japón y se sorprendió de encontrarla despierta tan temprano comparada con su amiga de la infancia.

– Preferiría que no comparara con esa mujer – Respondió Liliana con un tono levemente de molestia al ser comparada con Erika – Pensaba en ir a levantarlo en las mañanas al ser uno de mis deberes con caballero, pero el día de ayer cuando quise hacerlo se me informo por su hermana pequeña que usted se levantaba todos los días sumamente temprano para ir a despertar a Erika. Cosa más que inaceptable en realidad – La voz de Liliana podía demostrar su molestia al acto cometido o más bien la razón del acto – Pensar que Erika haría algo como "dejar el carro delante del caballo". Como caballero de Kusanagi Godou no puedo dejar que eso siga sucediendo.

Al final Liliana se unió a la caminata de Godou para ir a despertar a Erika cada mañana. Aunque en un inició era algo incómodo para Godou se acostumbró de manera rápida a la presencia de la hermosa caballero cuya belleza era la de un hada plateada, aunque también debía de aceptar que si una persona los viera caminando juntos un rumor se crearía sin lugar alguno.

Ignorando de manera inconsciente un futuro problema simplemente continuo con su avance a los departamentos donde vivía Erika para poder levantarla, aunque una sensación había golpeado su cuerpo con tanta intensidad. Cuando un dios se encontraba cerca sus instintos le advertían de su presencia a la vez que le permitía mantenerse alerta para la inminente batalla, pero esa sensación era diferente a la que tenía cuando batallaba contra un dios o su igual.

Desde la batalla contra Voban esa energía había estado golpeando fuertemente al poderoso dios exterminador dándole una muy mala sensación pero no sabía que era lo que lo provocaba y desde la batalla contra el Gran Sabio que Iguala al Cielo, aquella energía se había sentido más fuerte a comparación de su 1ra vez.

Pero decidió ignorar eso para no preocupar innecesariamente a su compañera. Pero una sombra que débilmente se podía observar se alejaba de donde el poderoso rey invencible caminaba, sin saber cómo podía cambiar la vida de Godou.

* * *

Una vez Erika fue despertada (no sin problemas claro) entonces los 3 fueron rumbo a la academia Jounan como ya era común para los 3. Erika se encontraba pegada al brazo de Godou mientras que Liliana caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa de una amante feliz de caminar a un lado de su esposo aún si este le engañara, cosa que mandaba un aura de muerte al joven de negros cabellos.

La vida de Kusanagi Godou no podía ser llamada pacifica o normal sin importar en que ángulo se mirara y solo habían pocas personas que dejaban de lado el hecho de que Godou tenía un Harem en la escuela contando con las 2 bellezas Italianas así como la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko de Jounan llamada Mariya Yuri, aunque para Godou eran importantes amigas por las cuales causaría hasta la destrucción de marte con tal de salvarlas pero no podía decir que sentía un amor por las 4 esposas, pues aunque no estuviera en su escuela, Seishuin Ena también era una importante amiga.

Cerca de la entrada pudieron observar como una de sus compañeras se encontraba con otra hermosa mujer que no conocían, aunque Godou sabía que la chica tenía relación con la magia debido al aura que podía sentir incluso desde lejos.

Una joven de un largo cabello castaño que al final era atado por una cinta verde dejando caer un poco de su cabello fuera de la cinta con unos mechones cubriendo su frente quien tenía una blanca piel y unos castaños ojos como almendras, su rostro era suave con facciones finas dignas de una Yamato Nadeshiko con una actitud reservada y sumisa. Usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Jounan resaltando su escote mediano que pase a ser más pequeño que el de Erika era perfecto con su delgada cintura bajando a su cadera perfecta y cayendo en largas piernas cubiertas por unas medias negras así como unos zapatos negros y con sus dos manos agarrando con suavidad un maletín que servía de mochila.

Frente a ella se encontraba una joven de su misma edad de cabello anaranjado largo que llegaba al final de la espalda con un largo mechón naranja cubriendo su frente quien tenía una blanca piel cual porcelana y unos ojos de tonalidad gris, su rostro era suave e inocente que le daba un encanto de una niña inocente de una Hime-Miko parecida a Ena. La chica era de una menor estatura que Yuri quien media alrededor de 1,60 y la chica media entre 1,57 o 1,55 cm, su uniforme demostraba que no era de la academia siendo esta una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco gris de manga larga con moño rojo en el cuello de su ropa, la cual resaltaba un busto que competía con el de Erika o pudiera ser un poco más pequeño en realidad, también detonaba una cintura pequeña pero con unas caderas llamativas y una falda gris que superaba los muslos y que llevaba unos zapatos negros. La chica tenía dos pasadores azules en forma de flores que desprendían ligeramente poder.

La chica de cabellos naranja se inclinó ante Yuri quien devolvió el gesto. La chica al levantarse y sonreír con familiaridad a la chica ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para que sus ojos se fijaron con los de Godou, la chica sonrió con amabilidad para volver a ver a Yuri y al parecer despedirse, entonces la chica se alejó poco a poco mientras Yuri se despedía de la joven.

– Acaso otra persona como Ena acaba de venir con la intención de molestar la vida de Kusanagi Godou – La firme como algo fría voz de Liliana sorprendió a Mariya Yuri quien volteo a ver a sus amigos – Buenos días Mariya Yuri – Saludo tras la fuerte declaración anteriormente pronunciada.

– Buenos días Liliana-san, Erika-san, Godou-san – Saludo cortésmente la Hime-Miko de las visiones espirituales – Sobre la afirmación anterior… quisiera que pudiéramos hablarlo en otro momento de ser posible, es un tema delicado en realidad – Comento Yuri ante la pregunta que sonaba como afirmación de Liliana.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con un dios hereje o con Godou como Campione? – Pregunto Erika con un tono elegante digno de una hermosa reina.

– Eso es algo que no puedo revelar en estos momentos – Comento Yuri con pena en su voz – Si todos quieren venir al club de Té al finalizar la escuela cuando Ena se unirá con nosotros es que podrán saber sobre ello, claro que si Godou-san desea negarse es entendible más…

– Quisieras que vaya para estar informado de lo que sucede ¿verdad? – Pregunto Godou y la hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko asintió ligeramente – Realmente no quiero involucrarme con algo relacionado con la magia tras los eventos de Sun Wukong, pero ahí estaré – Dijo Godou a Yuri quien sonrió felizmente por la respuesta de Godou.

Podía ser un pacifista que buscaba el camino hacia la paz más que el camino hacia la batalla comparado con sus otros iguales o rivales divinos, pero él no podría ser un Campione si no tuviera una disposición enorme a enfrentarse a batallas imposibles de ganar únicamente con instinto y el deseo de victoria dentro de él.

Además de que era Mariya Yuri quien le estaba pidiendo dicho acto de ir a ver a esa persona y no pensaba abandonar a una de sus más importantes amigas, pero tenía cierta curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que aquella chica de naranjas cabellos deseaba con él o porque vino al a la academia Jounan para verlo a él.

– Así que Ena también vendrá ¿eh? – Fueron las palabras de Erika al saber que la Miko de la espada se encontraría en la reunión acordada entre la joven peli naranja y el grupo de su marido – Ya que fue tan amable de venir directamente a nosotros y venir a nuestra escuela para ajustar una cita es que tendremos la amabilidad de presentarnos ante ella – Con una sonrisa de leona es que Erika fue la que acepto todo como la líder del grupo.

– Solo espero que no termine como el evento de Ena – Comento Liliana de manera seca recordando el evento de la batalla entre Eria y Ena.

– No tienen que preocuparse por eso – Comento Yuri a los chicos quienes voltearon a verla – Inoue-san es una Miko que es totalmente amable y sin deseos o habilidades para el combate, comparada con Ena quien tiene una afinidad con las batallas es que Inoue-san tiene una resistencia mayor a la mía, pero como Liliana-san es que Inoue-san tiene una gran disposición de bruja – Explico Yuri a las demás chicas para evitar un problema antes de que una confusión lo llevara a dicho camino.

– Así que no es como Ena ¿eh? – Fue el comentario de Liliana quien era la que más curiosidad acerca de la chica de naranjas cabellos, no es que desconfiara de las Mikos al ser amiga de Yuri, pero desde los eventos ocurridos con la familia Seishuin así como lo de la prima de Godou es que ha decidió mantener cierta guardia con respecto a las princesas sacerdotisas.

Al final el grupo creía que lo mejor era esperar a que llegara la hora de la reunión antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

* * *

 _EN EL CLUB DEL TÉ TRAS LA ESCUELA_

Una escena que se había repetido hace unos 2 meses nuevamente se hacía presente ahora, aunque Godou agradecía que las chicas del club no estuviera al ser día lunes y que ellas no se reunieran hasta el día de mañana, salvándole de que su hermana le diera un sermón por reunirse una vez más con otra chica que no conocía o que se metiera en los problemas de un asesino de dioses.

– Le agradezco humildemente que haya aceptado mi petición de reunirnos este día gran rey Rakshasa – Inclinando su cuerpo es que la hermosa adolescente llamada Inoue Orihime mostro respeto al rey, debido a la actual sala japonesa es que todo el grupo (salvo por Erika) estaban sentados en pose seiza – Me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Inoue y pertenezco a la familia Inoue de la prefectura de Karakura y vengo con la intención de informar acerca de un Oráculo que lo involucra a usted gran rey de Japón – Su vos así como sus acciones reflejaban que había sido entrenada para ser una perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko como lo eran Ena y Yuri.

– No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre si así lo deseas – Comento Godou ligeramente incómodo con la forma en que la chica de Karakura hablaba y lo trataba, entonces la Miko con sorpresa en su mirada relajo su expresión.

– Veo que Yuri no mentía sobre la actitud del 7mo rey… perdón, de Kusanagi-kun – Dijo ya con más informalidad la joven de naranjas cabellos – Aunque las palabras Yuri y mentir nunca han ido en la misma oración – Comento la chica para soltar una ligera risa.

– A menos que la oración sea "Yuri no puede mentir" – Le siguió el juego la Miko de la espada con esa actitud despreocupada que lograba hacer que se llevara bien con todo el mundo, pero Yuri al ver como las dos chicas se encontraban totalmente en sincronía es que avergonzada hablo en defensa propia.

– Podrían por favor no decir tales cosas de mí como si nada, es claro que yo puedo lograr mentir de manera adecuada – Comento Yuri, aunque Godou se guardó para sí mismo el decir que eso no era algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

– Dejando de lado la pésima actuación y mentiras proporcionadas por Yuri – La persona que interrumpió la diversión de las 3 Mikos fue Liliana Kranjcar, aunque Liliana recibió una mirada de "También usted Liliana-san" que por el momento fue ignorada – Que es lo que desea la Miko de la familia Inoue con mi rey para invocar a todo el grupo de apoyo del rey, si es acerca de un dios agradecería que nos diera la información de una vez para alistarnos ante el conocimiento necesario para la batalla.

Sin rodeos, de manera firme pero elegante, así es como Liliana pidió a la persona que invito a todo el grupo la razón de haberlos llamado para alistar a su rey en cuanto la deidad aparezca.

– Lamento informar que esto no se relaciona con los dioses herejes en lo absoluto – Comento Orihime sorprendiendo a todo el grupo, pero la sorpresa cambió a confusión en un instante.

– Si el motivo por el cual nos llamaste no era algo relacionado con los dioses herejes, entonces, ¿Por qué nos pediste que viniéramos? – Pregunto ahora Erika con su armoniosa voz que era difícil de olvidar.

– Hace poco tuve una visión espiritual que mostraba a un joven de rostro salvaje en medio de una batalla que causo consigo una destrucción… ligera, si lo comparamos con los actos de pelea de actual rey – Ante las palabras de la dulce voz de la chica es que Godou sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón – Pero el joven tenía un cabello negro así como una espada brillante en medio de la noche mientras estaba batallando en contra de una enorme bestia con una máscara blanca – Los presentes alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de Orihime.

– Motivo por el cual pensaste en el rey demonio – Dijo en forma de duda Erika a Orihime.

– No – Erika se sorprendió ante las palabras de la peli naranja – Esta notificación se la día primero a Kaoru-san y ella dijo "Si es una batalla y un joven de rostro salvaje, solo hay una persona en todo Japón que tiene dicha personalidad retorcida que niega bajo una forzada farsa de pacifismo. Ve a la Academia Jounan y habla con Yuri acerca de ello, es probable que se relacione con "esa" persona" y es el motivo por el cual vine a Junan y Yuri dijo que eso podía ser posible con la suerte del rey y me pidió venir a esté lugar con tal de que pudiera verificar si la impresión de Kaoru-san es verdad o no – Explico con su amable sonrisa el motivo de su llegada.

Godou la verdad sabía que la chica no mentía al ser palabras que la misma Kaoru ofrecería de él y de cierta manera su instinto como un asesino de dioses le daba la impresión de que era posible que él fuera él de la visión, no es como si le gustara realmente que así fuera y realmente quería debatir eso de que su pacifismo era falso, pero una persona se adelantó a ello.

– Y es Godou la persona que viste en esa visión ¿sí o no? – Pregunto Erika con una expresión como la de un demonio interesado en tomar un alma inocente, pues si había algo que deseaba la hermosa joven Italiana era que su esposo tuviera todo el poder necesario para que la gente se uniera a él y formar su mesa redonda a la cual ya estaba creando.

– No sé si sea buena o mala suerte, pero es el mismo joven que observe en mi visión espiritual – Comento Orihime observando a Godou con una sutil sonrisa.

– Así que Godou batalla con un extraño ente con una espada… será acaso Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi – Comento Erika pensativa ante la poca información dada por la chica – Te molestaría contar con más exactitud, la verdad espero tener toda la información para poder llevar acabo las acciones de batalla para cuando eso suceda.

– No hay problema – Comento Orihime – Kusanagi-kun se encontraba en una zona residencial ligeramente destruida y llevando puesto una camisa azul de manga corta con botones de blanco y un pantalón a juego, delante de él un ser antropomórfico con la apariencia de un erizo con una monstruosa máscara blanca y en su mano la espada anteriormente mencionada – Indico Orihime al grupo quien pensaba en las palabras de la chica – Una cosa más – Las mujeres como Godou observaron a la peli naranja – En la espalda del rey había una sombra con un misterioso poder que no soy capaz de ver correctamente, pero estoy 100% segura que sería el responsable del evento, o al menos eso es lo que mi intuición femenina me indica – Comento con una suave voz.

– Entonces una misteriosa persona provoco que Godou usara a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi para combatir en contra de un demonio erizo... un día normal en la vida de Kusanagi Godou a decir verdad – Comento Erika con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica ante la descripción del evento, pues siendo la vida de un Campione como lo es, algo como eso no sonaba nada fuera de lugar.

– Lleva tiempo diciendo que la espada mencionada es Ame no Murakumo o la Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pero dicha espada considerada como uno de los 3 grandes tesoros nacionales de Japón no es la espada que observe en mi visión – Los presentes observaron a Orihime ante esas palabras – La espada que Kusanagi-kun usaba era una hermosa Katana que tenía un mango de azabache con los Kanji de sol y victoria. La guardia era de un color platino y la hoja curvada combatía con el filo de un color dorado y la parte sin filo era de un oscuro color cual obsidiana, además de que el filo emitía un aura tan caliente como el magma posiblemente – Comento Orihime a los presentes.

– Así que Kusanagi Godou obtendrá una nueva espada – Comento Liliana escuchando las palabras de la joven – No conozco a ninguna espada mitológica que comparta dichas características con las anteriormente mencionadas, sin duda lo que usted cuenta son cosas que llaman la atención – Comento Liliana comentando acerca de los datos de la chica que parecían poco fiables.

– Por el momento es todo lo que mi Oráculo me mostró y me disculpo por esta información vacía, pero es lo único que puedo recordar de mi oráculo ya que mi poder espiritual es más bajo que el de Yuri – Comento Orihime ligeramente triste por no haber sido de mucha ayuda en realidad, entonces Godou decidió animarla.

– Te tomaste la molestia de venir a la Academia Jounan desde Karakura para darnos está información como noticias de un oráculo, eso es mucho más que suficiente por lo cual debamos de agradecerte a decir verdad – Comento con una suave sonrisa Godou para animar a Orihime, cosa que funciono cuando una sutil sonrisa nació al curvear sus suaves y rosados labios.

– Realmente eres un rey de lo más interesante Kusanagi-kun – Comento Orihime llamando la atención del joven – Buscas que todas las personas a tu alrededor no se depriman cuando han hecho su mejor esfuerzo y los entiendes cuando terminan por fracasar en algo, les das apoyo para levantarse más puedes dar una presión para mejorar si quieren ayudar en el campo de batalla a tu lado, aun cuando eso sería imposible – Godou realmente quería decir que esa descripción suya estaba sumamente equivocada más decidió dejarlo pasar – Sin duda te volverás un digno rey cuando desees tomar el trono de Japón. Realmente desearía poder ayudar más en este tema, pero el tiempo de Cinderella se terminó hace un tiempo y tengo que volver a mi hogar.

Con una última reverencia es que Orihime se levantó de su posición de Seiza y empezó a caminar con una elegancia digna de una hija tradicional japonesa, pero Godou entonces sintió una sensación extrañamente familiar como macabra, una sensación que podía sentir rara vez desde algunas batallas y una ligera sombra se formó en sus pupilas que poco a poco empezaban a tomar forma, pero debido a que alguien lo movió es que la figura desapareció.

– Su majestad – Godou volteo a ver a Ena quien lo había movido suavemente – Ha estado observando la espalda de Inoue-chan desde que se fue, acaso Inoue-chan le interesa de alguna forma. Incluso cuando tiene a Yuri y a Ena pone sus ojos en otra chica – Comento Ena como en un puchero parecido al de un cachorro celoso de que su amo felicitara a otro perro por algo que él ya podía hacer.

– No hay forma de que algo como eso pueda suceder y te repito Seishuin, todas ustedes son mis preciadas amigas y no tengo una relación como esa – Aclaro sumamente avergonzado el joven de negros cabellos ante la triste mirada de Ena, la cual podía ser comparada con la mirada de una mujer casada observando a su esposo viendo a una amante más joven.

– Dejando de lado temporalmente la peligrosa habilidad de Lady killer de Kusanagi Godou por el momento, la información que Orihime nos brindó me ha llenado con muchas dudas que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza y que al parecer no tienen respuesta – Comento Liliana llamando la atención del grupo –Por el momento me retirare para ver entre mis libros si existe algún mito de un dios o un arma divina con dichas categorías, así que con el permiso de los presentes – Liliana fue la 1ra persona en levantarse del grupo para retirarse.

– Ena intentara obtener información del abuelo por si sabe algo – Comento por obviedad Ena mientras también se retiraba.

– Tengo cosas que terminar en el templo así que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, lo lamento – Yuri fue la 3ra persona en marcharse de la sala de Té, dejando así a Godou y su más cercana compañera.

Si alguna persona quisiera dar una comparación de los reyes demonios con sus "súbditos" hay muchas formas de verlo en realidad: Voban era un solitario lleno de orgullo que lo haría ver como Lucifer del satanismo. Luo Hao era una hermosa mujer que traía consigo a una legión entera de personas bajo su poder, siendo así comparada con Satanás quien gobernaba todo el infierno de una terrible manera para las almas del infierno. Madame Aisha quien era solitaria pero cuidadosa con todas las personas podría parecerse a Metatrón quien era considerado la caridad de dios.

Entre los nuevos reyes demonios están Alexander Gascoigne o el **[Príncipe Negro]** cuya amistad con Sir. Iceman se podría comparar con la amistad de Spiderman con Deadpool. La amistad de John Pluto Smith con su viejo amigo el Profesor West era como el de Batman y Alfred, pues el Prof. Era una persona a la cual John le confiaría todos sus secretos y demás.

Salvatore Doni o el **[Rey de la Espada]** quien tenía una relación parecida a la de Wolverine y Cíclope o el de Arturo y Lancelot con su camarada y amigo de la infancia, Andreas.

Kusanagi Godou podía ser realmente una entidad llamativa en cuanto a compañeros como sus posiciones al tomar una figura como Dios y sus ángeles más leales, donde Erika sería su Michael quien era el arcángel más cercano a Dios, Yuri quien sería su Gabriel, Liliana quien tomaría el puesto de Uriel o Sandalphon y Ena quien sería Raphael o Sariel.

Esa era una comparación correcta de cada uno de los reyes demonios junto con sus compañeros si se comparara con figuras historias o modernas de la literatura clásica como del entretenimiento.

– Creo que también es hora de que me vaya – Godou observo asombrado las palabras de Erika.

– A dónde vas – Pregunto Godou curioso de que Erika revelara que tenía planeado ir a otra parte, pues comparada con las otras 3 hermosas damas es que esa diablo de rubios cabellos no podía tener la intención de buscar información como las otras tres ni tampoco tenía algo que hacer como para que se retirara.

– Acaso te sientes solo porque no me quedare a tu lado – Pregunto con un tono discreto pero digno de un zorro astuto la hermosa joven al rey demonio, más una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus suaves y deliciosos labios – Inoue menciono que te encontrabas solo hasta que una misteriosa sombra provoco que obtuvieras una espada y te enfrentaras a un posible demonio de alguna mitología, eso da como resultado que obtengas un nuevo poder y eso es algo realmente deseo puedas aprovechar Godou.

– Entonces quieres que me quede solo con tal de que obtenga dicha espada que Inoue-san menciono – Dijo Godou con una mirada de sorpresa absoluta en su rostro, entonces Erika sonrió con la belleza de una leona – Eres increíble en más de un sentido – Comento Godou soltando un ligero suspiro.

– Si te vuelves más fuertes y obtienes poderes de más dioses, eso no solo te catalogara como el más fuerte del mundo, sino que te me permitirá hacer uso de un mayor poder con tal de que nuestra vida juntos sea de lo mejor – Comento Erika con un tono nervioso como a su vez un tierno sonrojo que provoco al corazón de Godou latir con fuerza.

Sin poder decir más es que Erika salió del cuarto dejando a Godou solo quien suspiro con pesadez ante lo que el destino tenía planeado para él, entonces ya resignado es que se levantó y tomando su mochila es que empezó a caminar con la clara intención de salir del club del Té e ir a su hogar lo más pronto posible, no quería que Shizuka empezara a molestarlo con su retardo o que le lanzara incontables acusaciones que no venían al caso.

* * *

 _CON GODOU_

El camino a casa rara vez lograba tener un sentimiento de paz como el de aquel día. Godou caminaba a un paso lento mientras observaba su alrededor con tranquilidad mientras pensaba en las palabras como el evento de Orihime, podía relacionarse con las extrañas fuentes de energía que había empezado a sentir en los últimos días desde la batalla en contra de Wukong acaso, realmente lo desconocía pero algo dentro de él le decía que era una posibilidad.

Mientras caminaba es que una sensación detuvo su andar. Una oscura como malvada sensación corría por su cuerpo como una señal de algún tipo de mal cercano, entonces al voltear a ver a todas partes es que sus ojos pasaron a una parte de su camino, donde un niño que parecía ser un tipo de reflejo sin cuerpo físico o incluso llamarlo como una vaga existencia era más acorde, pero entonces…

 _[CRASH] [CRASH]_

En unos edificios cercanos de donde el niño corría es que hubo un tipo de explosión. El vidrió se rompía violentamente mientras el acero o cemento se destruía poco a poco y eso sorprendió a los presentes, "Un ataque terrorista" o "Explotaron las bombas de energía" eran pensamientos como afirmaciones de los presentes adultos y jóvenes al ver eso, pero Godou sabía perfectamente que lo que destruyó tal cosa no fue un accidente de parte de un humano…

Un ser extraño cuyo cuerpo era más o menos humanoide pero de una tonalidad verde pantano que era sumamente robusto. Sus brazos y piernas eran musculosos pero tenían en las partes laterales filosas agujas como garras en pies y manos, una larga cola salía de su espalda así como un agujero que se encontraba en la zona donde debería ir el corazón. Su rostro (si es que se le podía llamar así) era cubierto por una máscara de color blanco, pero dicha máscara tenía la forma de un erizo con filosas puntas blancas.

Dicha criatura era la que emanaba una oscura aura llena de maldad que advertía de curiosa manera a su instinto de una batalla que podría saciar su durmiente deseo de batalla. Godou no podía moverse de forma equivocada mientras las personas pensaban que algo malo pasaba y solo cuando una persona empezó a correr seguida de otra y otra más, Godou empezó a correr también, más no era el miedo del monstruo el que impulso al joven de negros cabellos para correr sino el alcanzar a la presa de la bestia, al niño fantasma.

– Por aquí – Godou tomo la mano del niño para que así ambos pudieran escapar con facilidad de la extraña bestia con máscara. Godou sabía que con el poder de la 2da encarnación de Verethragna, el **[Toro con cuernos de oro]** sería más que suficiente para detener al ser de extraña figura con facilidad.

Pero esa cosa era una bestia creada a partir de lo que sería la magia de algo. La criatura realmente le hacía pensar que pudiera ser algún tipo de bestia divina… o demoniaca por el aura que emanaba, pero esa opción podía no ser válida cuando su instinto reaccionaba ante ese ser de una manera diferente a cuando actúa contra una deidad, pues las bestias divinas no le hacían sentir la presencia de un dios y por lo general es que su instinto no los toma en cuenta como amenazas reales a su persona.

La misteriosa criatura los empezó a perseguir como Godou había predicho desde un inicio, pues esperaba llegar a una zona despoblada donde usar sus poderes mágicos con tal de eliminar a ese monstruo que lo perseguía como al niño fantasma.

Godou ya estaba preparando el uso del poder del **[Toro con cuerno de oro]** para cuando se diera la vuelta con el deseo de batallar este usara la fuerza de la bestia en su contra, pero antes de que eso sucediera es que una oscura sombra apareció a mitad del espacio entre él y la bestia de verde cuerpo y con un corte horizontal de manera noble como el de un espadachín o un gran esgrimista, la máscara de la bestia fue cortada y la bestia desapareció.

Los instintos de Godou emanaron al instante tanto al cerebro como al corazón un desenfrenado deseo de batalla como preparar un estado de alerta. Esas caracterizaciones de su cuerpo no eran más que mensajes de su instinto como Campione de la presencia de una deidad, más dicha alerta se sentía débil de alguna manera.

La sombra en el are desapareció como apareció.

Godou no sabía que hacer o decir en aquella situación. La bestia se había esfumado como su "salvador" y realmente se había ahorrado una destructiva batalla al puro estilo de un Campione, pero no se sentía realmente feliz porque un dios le arrebatara su presa de un segundo a otro, aunque era obvio que no diría tales palabras en voz alta o lo aceptaría de manera consiente al ser palabras que solo el idiota de Doni diría.

Al final todo fue resuelto sin necesidad de que él batallara – Ya puede soltarme Onii-chan – La voz del niño a quien había ayudado segundos atrás fue el responsable de traerlo de sus pensamientos, entonces Godou soltó la pequeña mano del niño para mandar una suave sonrisa en cara, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en el niño quien desvió avergonzado la mirada.

– Esa cosa no te lastimo – Pregunto Godou con suma preocupación al pequeño fantasma con una voz suave digna de un hermano mayor – "No sabía que podía ver fantasmas, será acaso el efecto secundaría de la batalla en contra de Wukong… pero porque no los empecé a ver desde el inició" – Se preguntó mentalmente Godou mientras observaba al niño.

– Me encuentro bien gracias a usted – Informo el niño a Godou con un tono avergonzado sin poder mirar a quien consideraba su salvador, pues la cálida aura a su alrededor le hacía sentir sumamente cómodo pero había un sentimiento de respeto como de elegancia que provocaba al niño a sentirse nervioso en presencia de Godou.

– Lo mejor será que termines los asuntos pendientes que tengas en el mundo antes de que alguna cosa como esa regrese a lastimarte – Con una suave voz es que Godou acaricio la cabeza del niño fantasma quien asintió suavemente, entonces Godou se fue caminando de regreso su hogar mientras pensaba en lo que había visto momentos atrás.

* * *

 _EN SU HOGAR_

La cena quien estuvo en manos de Shizuka esa noche fue degustada por el joven rey demonio como por su abuelo que regresaba de un viaje al extranjero por petición de un amigo suyo, motivo por el cual trajo vino de la cosecha Alemania junto con recuerdos de dicho país para sus nietos, más ninguno de los dos pregunto cómo obtuvo tantas cosas de Alemania (sobre todo el alcohol) cuando se supone que fue a España y conociendo a su abuelo Ichirou como era, decidieron que lo mejor era no preguntar y aceptar los regalos.

Godou fue el 1ro en terminar la comida y pidió una repetición que Shizuka felizmente sirvió a su hermano mayor. La comida de Shizuka era la menos refinada entre la familia siendo igualada con su madre que rara vez cocinaba algo por su trabajo, cosa que provoco que Shizuka sintiera un poco de celos de su abuelo y hermano quienes tenían una cocción impresionante como la habilidad de dar muy buenos sabores a la comida normal.

Tras un rato es que Godou termino de comer para llevar los platos a la cocina y limpiarlos, entonces subiendo a su habitación es que tomaría sus cosas para darse un baño primero mientras continuaba metido en sus pensamientos acerca de la bestia maligna de la mañana, pues no concordaba con ningún demonio o youkai que conociera en realidad.

Con paz tomo una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

Debido a la alta hora de la noche es que todas las personas se encontraban más que preparadas para dormir. Shizuka ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños así como Ichirou quien debía de estar cansado por su viaje de regreso, más Godou se encontraba haciendo su tarea, aunque tras finalizar es que se levantó de la silla para estirar su cuerpo de manera tranquila e ir directo a su cama para poder descansar.

Debido a la hora es que llevaba ya puesta su pijama que era un conjunto de dos partes de color azul hecho a base de algodón. Con cuidado levanto la sabana que protegía el interior de la cálida y suave cama para que así el dueño de la misma descansara mejor, entonces se sentó en una esquina de la cama para que entonces su instinto le advirtiera de la cercanía de sus grandes adversarios, entonces una hermosa mariposa negra entró dentro de su cuarto por su ventana y la imagen cambió al instante.

Una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo irreal que luchaba con el de Lucretia Zola o superarlo por poco. La hermosa mujer (la del inicio del capítulo) toco el suelo para entonces observar la sencilla habitación, la mujer notó al joven quien se preparaba para dormir y sabiendo que no podía verle es que empezó a moverse suavemente.

Godou parpadeo un par de minutos para reconocer a esa dama que había entrado como si nada en su habitación. La mujer toco con suavidad el mago de una hermosa katana que se encontraba envainada y eso sorprendió a Godou.

– Pero qué diablos pretendes – Comento Godou alejándose suavemente de la hermosa mujer que tocaba el mango de la katana, pero la hermosa mujer ignoro al joven quien no debería de verla – No me ignores – La mujer busco en la habitación del joven sintiendo una extraña energía.

– Esta cerca – Hablo con una hermosa y suave voz la dama de rubios cabellos cuando empezó a sacar poco a poco su katana, entonces…

 _[PATADA]_

Una patada en la cabeza provoco que su cuerpo cayera al suelo mientras su rostro pasaba de una sereno a uno confundido – Que diablos te pasa por la cabeza cuando ignoras a una persona tras entrar ilegalmente en casa de alguien y entonces sacar una espada como si nada – La hermosa dama se levantó para observar al joven de mirada salvaje, Godou se sorprendió al ver incredibilidad en vez de deseo de batalla en su rostro.

– Puedes verme – Pregunto incrédula la hermosa dama a Godou quien se confundió con esas palabras.

– Si no lo hiciera como te estaría hablando – Respondió Godou a la dama con un tono suave – Entonces, planeas explicar por qué entraste sin permiso a mi cuarto en medio de la noche para empezar a sacar una peligrosa espada como si nada – La dama todavía no salía del asombro de que un humano pudiera verla pase a que debería de ser imposible.

– "Como es posible que esta persona me pueda ver… por no mencionar que me pateo hace unos segundos…. Pero qué diablos" – La mujer abrió con terror los ojos cuanto empezó a sentir el poder del chico. Una fuerza estúpidamente aterradora que sobrepasaba las expectativas de lo absurdo descansaba en su cuerpo, pero la presión no se sentía por alguna extraña manera – "Tiene un Reiatsu abrumador y no suelta una presión como debería, no es raro que pueda verme o tocarme con tal poder dentro de él" – Comento en pensamientos la dama, entonces Godou empezaba a enojarse poco a poco al ser ignorado constantemente.

– No tengo ninguna intención de batallar en tu contra en este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia, si realmente deseas una batalla te la considere en un lugar alejado de mi hogar- Comento Godou con una mirada seria que confundió completamente a la dama – ¿No eres tú un dios? – Pregunto Godou al ver la extraña mirada de la dama quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Al parecer sabes un poco de nosotros ¿eh? – Ante el comentario de la dama es que Godou se sorprendió al usar un sufijo de varias personas en vez de una sola, entonces la dama se levantó con movimientos suaves y dignos de una dama de alta cuna – Mi nombre es Sara White y soy una Shinigami – Se presentó la hermosa dama de nombre Sara dejando sorprendido a Godou.

– ¿Shinigami? – Dijo Godou confundido – Creo que ahora tengo más dudas que respuestas – Comento Godou con un largo suspiro – Espero que empieces a contestar mis dudas – Comento Godou debido al hecho de que no entendía nada y Sara era su única fuente de respuestas.

* * *

 _UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS_

– Entonces eres un Shinigami enviado de un lugar llamado Soul Society con tal de enviar los espíritus de los muertos a dicho lugar y la cosa con máscara en es un espíritu maligno que desea devorar las almas de las personas muertas, ¿Algún error? – Pregunto Godou a Sara quien estaba sentada en posición de Seiza en aquellos momentos.

– Ninguno – Comento la hermosa dama que tenía el título de dios tras escuchar el resumen de los labios de Godou – Aunque admito que estoy sorprendida – Godou alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la hermosa dama – Nunca espero encontrar a un humano con la capacidad de ver y tocar espíritus, mucho menos había pensado que comprendería este tipo de cosas de manera calmada – Aclaro Sara a Godou con una suave sonrisa.

La hermosa mujer que aparentaba estar en su 22 años, era una mujer de un carácter serio y respetuoso si se le trataba con humildad y demostrando un respeto mutuo.

– No sería la cosa más rara que ocurriera en mi vida a decir verdad – Comento Godou con una sonrisa forzada – Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber – Godou puso un tono serio mientras hablaba con la diosa – Que son esos espíritus malignos que llevan máscaras y porque vienen a este mundo, realmente tengo una gran curiosidad sobre ello.

– Esos seres se les ha nombrado como Hollows (huecos) y son espíritus malignos cuyas intenciones son desconocidas para los Shinigamis – Respondió Sara a Godou con un tono serio en voz – Los Shinigamis tenemos dos trabajos importantes: Purificar las almas de los muertos para que sigan su camino a la Soul Society para, como dirían los humano "vayan al cielo" y el segundo trabajo es el de matar y purificar a los Hollows – Godou asintió a las palabras de la diosa mientras le contaba acerca de los Shinigamis y los Hollows.

– Pero ya te deshiciste del espíritu maligno… el hollow ¿verdad? – Dijo con dudas Godou a la Shinigami, quien al instante respondió.

– Aunque logre acabar con uno de ellos esta mañana, al parecer un nuevo hollow volvió a aparecer en la zona – Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de la diosa de la muerte – Esta zona siempre había sido una bastante tranquila en cuanto a avistamientos de hollows, pero últimamente hay un incremento en ellos.

– Me dices que pueden haber más de uno – Pregunto Godou asombrado con las palabras de Sara que solo profetizaban nada más que cosas malas.

– No exactamente – La voz de Sara sonaba dudosa cuando dijo esas palabras – Ya había dicho que este lugar era uno de los más tranquilos con respecto a los Hollows, más los nuevos Hollows que aparecen son de números mayores, no en cantidad sino en fuerza – Godou no podía entender lo que Sara quería decir – En simples palabras; No suelen haber muchos Hollows en este lugar pero al fuerza de los que aparecen son sumamente altos – Godou podía entender ello.

En pocas y sencillas palabas es que esas bestias enmascaradas no tenían muchos números en aquel lugar más si tenían un poder mayor que en otros lugares, posiblemente se pudiera considerar que en vez de ser muchos súbditos de un dios, estos seres aparecían de poca manera pero con el nivel de un mensajero o una bestia divina.

– La verdad es que me encontraba buscando a un nuevo Hollow hasta que perdí su rastro – Informo Sara a Godou con su semblante serio – Pero algo últimamente me ha hecho difícil el poder sentir el poder de los Hollows, así que en realidad no sé dónde se encuentra.

Debido a que Godou era un Campione es que conocía lo que una bestia descontrolada provocara destrucción a donde quiera que vaya y ser el único con el poder de hacerse cargo de él. Cuando pensaba en lo que la hermosa dama le dijo es que su cuerpo empezó a emanar una ardiente aura que quemaba sus venas, pues la sangre se calentaba como un mar de llamas que viajaba a sus órganos, una sensación que su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse.

 _ **[Noargggggggggggg]**_

Un espeluznante como oscuro gritó sonó de manera cerca y fue captado por el oído de Godou. El joven rey demonio podría reconocer esa oscura como maligna presencia así como el rugido llenó de odio como de violencia, pues justamente eso era lo que provoco que su sonrisa se torciera violentamente con una sonrisa de emoción por aquella bestia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Sara cuando observo el repentino cambio en la suave expresión del joven a una más violenta.

– Esta cerca – La diosa realmente no entendía lo que Godou quería decir con esas palabras más el joven se encontraba pensativo en la situación actual.

Godou sabía que esa cosa era incluso más fuerte que la de la tarde y eso lo sabía por el intenso calor que sus venas llevaban.

Verethragna era una deidad persa del Zoroastrismo y un compañero del dios del Sol Mitra, motivo por el cual su encarnación más poderosa era la de un caballo producido por un las llamas del brillante sol, una encarnación de luminosidad como de justicia dada a justos e inocentes pero que se vuelve destructiva y violenta con los pecadores.

Posiblemente por haber empezado a hacer uso de las encarnaciones del dios había empezado a entrar en un dominio cercano y alejado que el del dios de la guerra persa, sintiendo los pecadores que deben de ser castigados por las flamas del sol que formaban parte de su mito, pero Godou pensando en ello también pensó en la cercanía del mismo.

Era obvio que el ente maligno pensaba moverse hasta donde tanto él como Sara se encontraban con la clara intención de batallar y devorar a uno, pero una pelea contra esa cosa solo podía traer destrucción a la zona de Bunkyo donde vivía y es posible que su familia y vecinos fueran afectados, entonces la imagen de una Shizuka lastimada con un poco de sangre junto con su abuelo que daría su último aliento por salvarlo como a Shizuka…

Esa imagen provoco la ira del rey demonio quien tenía una expresión de enfado que sorprendió a Sara, entonces Godou se levantó a una increíble velocidad. La diosa se sorprendió cuando el misterioso joven se había levantado para correr dejándola con muchas dudas en esos momentos, solo hasta que una oscura sensación empezó a rodear su cuerpo entendiendo el motivo por el cual el humano había salido corriendo.

El Hollow se encontraba cerca de la zona donde hablaban, pero Sara tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Godou quien se había levantado no tenía la mirada de una persona que pensaba escapar o algo así, dicha mirada se parecía más a la de un hombre que estaba por tomar el camino a la muerte de forma voluntaria.

Sara temiendo que Godou fuera solo a batallar en contra del Hollow siendo un simple humano no era más que un suicidio del más grande, debía de detener al humano con grandes poderes espirituales antes de que cometiera una enorme estupidez que le costara la vida, pues los Hollows se alimentaban de personas con un poderoso Reiatsu como el del joven de negros cabellos.

Godou con una rapidez asombrosa logro ponerse los zapatos para entonces ir a donde se encontraba la bestia demoniaca con tal de llamar su atención, no quería batallar en contra de esa cosa en un lugar tan cerrado como ese y menos cuando tendría que usar sus poderes con tal de hacer justicia como su contraparte divina, pero debido a que Godou tenía un montón de similitudes con Verethragna es que también sus defectos entraban en campo cuando las cosas así debían de suceder.

Quedarse de brazos cuando algo sucedía no era para nada su estilo y no pensaba hacerlo en aquella ocasión. La capacidad de un humano no podía compararse a la de un Campione, motivo por el cual la velocidad de Godou era incluso mayor al de un atleta corredor de los 100 m y eso ayudo a que no tardara nada en encontrar a la bestia.

Un cuerpo celeste fornido de 6 metros de alto con una complexión fornida increíble pero que tenía saliendo de sus codos filosas protuberancias como dagas y con su espalda llenas de huesos negros apilados como un erizo y su máscara blanca parecía un canguro con líneas verdosas y grandes dientes, aquel Hollow como Sara lo había nombrado observo al joven que emanaba un poder abrumador irreal y se sentía hambriento por ello.

Godou notando en los oscuros ojos de la bestia que se preparaba para una batalla o más correctamente hablando, para poder asesinarlo y devorarlo y es por eso que salió corriendo a un lugar más adecuado para su batalla. El Hollow no pensaba perder a su presa y empezó a perseguir al humano de poder abrumador, dejando así a una inocente alma salvada de ser la comida del demonio de blanco.

* * *

 _UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS_

Godou se había detenido cerca de un parque lo suficientemente alejado del barrio donde vivía y solamente edificios grandes desocupados había alrededor y eso era una buena señal para Godou quien planeaba hacer uso de sus poderes para dar fin al monstruo, el cual no tardo nada como Godou para llegar a donde su presa se encontraba y entonces ambos rivales se vieron cara a cara.

– " _¡Por qué soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes! Realmente, soy quien mantiene todas y cada una de las victorias. No me importa quién me rete, sea hombre o demonio... puedo enfrentar a todos mis rivales y enemigos ¡Cueste lo que cueste, aplastare a todos aquellos que se pongan en mi camino!"_ – Palabras de hechizo salieron de su boca con un increíble poder mientras la imagen de un sol con diez puntas giraba a la segunda punta con la imagen de un toro con cuernos de oro.

La 2da encarnación de Verethragna, el **[Toro]** , le ofrecía al usuario un poder similar al de su rival si este poseía una fuerza superior al de los mortales.

El Hollow ignoraba el poder del joven de negros cabellos y simplemente se lanzó en su contra con la clara intención de asesinarlo. Godou preparado para la batalla, sintió como su cuerpo fue empujado de manera violenta y entonces…

 _[SANGRE]_

Cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo es que observo como el Hollow tenía sangre en sus filosas garras tras haber atacado a la persona que lo empujo, en el suelo se encontraba Sara con una herida casi mortal y el Hollow sonrió al ver que había dañado a un Shinigami y aunque su poder no se comparaba al del su presa, se relamió los labios para abrir la boca con la clara intención de poder devorarla sin duda alguna.

 _[GOLPE] [VOLAR]_

Antes de que el Hollow lograra dar un simple mordisco a Sara es que su cuerpo fue mandado a volar con un simple golpe de Godou y parte de su máscara fue agrietada por la fuerza del impacto. Godou paso su vista de la bestia a la hermosa dama de rubios cabellos que había usado su propio cuerpo como escudo para el joven, pero Sara quien se encontraba todavía consiente de su alrededor incluso con su gran dolor, no podía creer que un mero humano fue capaz de mandar a volar a un Hollow con su mano desnuda.

– Porque diablos hiciste eso – Gritó Godou con preocupación mientras levantaba con cuidado el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer.

– Un humano… no puede vencer… a un Hollow… - La cansada voz de Sara resonó en los oídos de Godou y el mismo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la hermosa Shinigami, que él no podía en contra de una bestia que no era ni un aperitivo de los lobos de Voban.

– No subestimes a los humanos – Sara observo sorprendida la decidida mirada de Godou que demostraba las flamas del sol en sus oscuros ojos – Solo porque no somos capaces de muchas cosas, eso no significa que no podamos con muchas otras. No creas que por llevar el nombre de dios en tu trabajo te haga más que un humano, y ahora, te demostrare la fuerza de esta raza a la que has decidido subestimar – Godou acostó con cuidado a Sara en el suelo mientras observaba donde se encontraba el Hollow.

1 – No lo hagas… no podrás vencer… incluso si tienes todo ese poder… no podrás vencer – Sara observaba la gran espalda de Godou incrédula de que el humano de verdad intentara batallar en contra de un Hollow – Si intentas… esa idiotez… morirás – Advirtió la Shinigami pensando que eso evitaría que Godou cometiera una idiotez, pero entonces el joven movió su rostro suavemente y los ojos de Sara se abrieron con una enorme sorpresa.

– Moriremos incluso si no hago nada ¿verdad? – Una salvaje sonrisa de emoción por la batalla era lo que Sara observaba en la mirada de Godou, la inocente sonrisa de una persona que hacia algo que le encantaba hacer – Quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando la muerte es algo que no puedo aceptar, no hay forma de que dicha situación suceda en mi persona. Batallar hasta que muera y no pueda ser salvado, solo con una condición como esa aceptare algo tan estúpido como la muerte misma – El poder divino de Godou aumentaba mientras el Hollow se acercaba.

– "Sera esto de lo que el capitán me hablo" – Se dijo mentalmente Sara mientras observaba al joven de negros cabellos – "Una voluntad que solo personas con el más alto coraje y estupidez pueden alcanzar... Pero no existe fuego que lo funda o hay un arma que lo represente, de verdad esta persona puede ser llamada como un héroe de acero" – La espalda de Godou era grande y su cuerpo era alto y su sonrisa demostraba emoción y deseo, la sombra del sol se observó y una corona en lo alto brillaba con ella, un rey que portaba heroísmo en su sola presencia.

Godou esperaba a que la bestia se acercara para poder dar una pelea digna de si nivel como un asesino de dioses y una bestia demoniaca. El instinto de batalla y sed de sangre ardía entre el héroe como en la bestia enmascarada, ambos sabían que una batalla donde solo quedaría una persona se aproximaba y ambos pensaban disfrutar de la batalla sea larga o corta, ambos con un poder increíble naciendo dentro de ellos.

– Espera – Sara hablo a Godou y este volteo suavemente su rostro para ver a la diosa de la muerte, entonces ella elevo su espada hacía la espalda de Godou – Si quieres obtener la victoria entonces deberás de convertirte en un Shinigami – Godou se sorprendió con esas palabras y giro su cuerpo para quedar delante de Sara – Introduce mi zanpakuto en tu pecho… entonces yo introduciré mi poder en ti… eso debería ayudarte – Godou sonrió de manera emocionada ante las palabras de Sara.

El deseo de batalla así como su actual instinto de supervivencia ganada desde que se convirtió en Campione provoco el estado de un guerrero en Godou, motivo por el cual atrajo su espada a su pecho y con fuerza provoco que la espada atravesara su pecho y Sara inyectara su poder como Shinigami dentro de Godou.

El Hollow al final había llegado a donde su rival y entonces una poderosa explosión de poder surgió en donde Godou se encontraba y entonces al desaparecer tal poder, Godou podía sentir asombrado el poder de Sara y que luego se adaptó a su cuerpo, entonces sorprendido observo como su ropa había cambiado y no era lo único.

Una playera blanca de manga corta que tenía tintes dorados debajo de un chaleco largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de las rodillas de un color negro cual azabache, su brazo derecho cubierto por un tipo de guante negro como el azabache pero con perturbaciones filosas cercanas a las escamas de algún dragón y en su brazo derecho había un protector de hombros dorado con la ilustración de una espada atravesando el sol y al final tenía un guante negro que dejaba caer de los finales unas vendas del mismo color. Un hakama negro atado con un obi dorado además de unas sandalias de paja y unos calcetines blancos, una vestimenta mejorada del traje normal de un Shinigami apareció en el cuerpo de Godou, pero el joven rey fijo su vista en sus manos.

En su mano derecha había una hermosa espada cuya forma era curveada y daba a entender que era una katana, pero el mango era de un intenso color negro cual azabache con patrones de un color rojo formando dos alas a los lados y un circulo en el centro y cuya guarda era de la misma tonalidad negra, la hoja curveada era de un brillante color dorado y esta emanaba un calor abrumador.

En la izquierda había una espada igual curveada pero que esta tenía un mango de un color azul oscuro como el lapislázuli con un patrón de flores de una tonalidad esmeralda y de una guardia del mismo color que el mango, su hoja era de un oscuro cual azabache pero que emanaba un frío espectral.

El Hollow ignorando el hecho de que su presa se transformó en un Shinigami es que estaba por devorar a su presa con rapidez, pero entonces…

 _[CORTE] ROARGGGGG]_

La máscara del hollow había sido partida mientras la espada azabache fue alzada al cielo. Sara observaba incrédula el como aquel joven no solo había robado mucho más poder del que tenía planeado darle sino que también, el poder que desprendía era incluso mayor al que ella había sentido antes.

El brillo de la luna fue la única persona en la tierra que había observado dicha transformación, pero en un reino donde los seres divinos aburridos de su vida en herejía como de las batallas, un grupo que constantemente vigilaban al rey observaron eso y no fueron los únicos cuando otro grupo sintió el nacimiento de un poderoso guerrero.

* * *

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR

* * *

Hola que tal están buenos amigos, espero que todo el mundo haya disfrutado de esta nueva serie que acabo de publicar (sonríe sinceramente).

La verdad estaba nervioso de como desarrollar correctamente la historia para explicar por qué Campione y Bleach están en un solo mundo, aunque eso lo explicare más a fondo en la serie, creo que puedo darles un pequeño resumen del porqué.

En la serie de Campione se toma al mundo Astral como la frontera entre la vida y la inmortalidad, lugar donde van los dioses que se cansaron de ser herejes y van a descansar eternamente, pero que pasa con el mundo donde los humanos van al morir.

Dependiendo del reino hay muchos lugares donde un alma puede ir tras su muerte y en Japón sería el Rukongai.

Como vieron al final del capítulo Godou obtuvo dos espadas con un enorme poder en vez de una zanbato gigante como la de Ichigo y eso es porque el poder de Godou es más refinado por su divinidad en general, los poderes de Verethragna son más elegantes que destructivos cuando el dios lo usa y de ahí me base para que estas espadas fueran dos katanas normales.

Si se preguntan el porque uso K en vez de C cuando escribo el nombre de Erika, eso es porque cuando vi por 1ra vez Campione, ellos habían traducido así el nombre y me acostumbre a leerlo de esa manera y por ende a escribirlo así, pero si les molesta entonces tratare de escribir Erica como se debe.

Además de que me estuve debatiendo con usar a una Shinigami Loli o a una Milf Zukulenta para hacer divertidas escenas rikolinas, aunque no fue una victoria abrumadora por parte de la Milf contra la loli.

Aunque tengo planeado poner a una loli en el Harem (Excluyendo a Hikari por su puesto).

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero dejen un comentario de que les pareció.

Así que me despido con una reflexión:

"Una sonrisa puede cambiar miles de mundos, más nunca el de uno mismo"

Ahora sí, adiós y que Verethragna los bendiga.


	2. El deber de un shinigami

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** It's good to know what you find interesting and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 **The Red Dragon Slayer:** La pienso continuar y estoy feliz de que te guste la historia.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber que es de tu agrado y gracias por el apoyo sobre un tema en la historia, Kage me dijo que tu ayudaste con la votación de "ese" tema, gracias y que disfrutes de la historia.

Y ahora los dejo con lo que venían a leer:

 **[El deber de un Shinigami]**

El hermoso firmamento nocturno poco a poco perdía su reinado cuando el sol buscaba salir del este y dar gobierno a las tierras que abandono durante 12 horas seguidas. En la casa de la familia Kusanagi, más específicamente en el cuarto del más joven de los varones de la casa, el joven rey demonio abrió los ojos a una temprana hora.

Godou soltó un suspiro cuando tomo el reloj que había en la mesa de noche que había a un lado de su cama y observara que eran las 5:25. Con un movimiento suave levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y observo su cuarto tan simple como le gustaba, pero entonces su vista paso a su derecha cuando una extraña sensación, más nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que sus ojos observaban y eso provocó un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del joven rey demonio.

Pues acostada a su derecha se encontraba la diosa de la muerte de nombre Sara White con una vestimenta muy llamativa.

En vez del traje típico Shinigami que ella usaba la noche anterior, en esos momentos llevaba un sujetador negro con los bordes rojos sumamente erótico y que hacía juego con sus bragas de encaje, aunque la prenda batalla por mantener la llamativa zona oculta por ella y es que el busto de la mujer no eran tan grandes como el de Lucretia… eran más grande, Godou quien no sabía nada de cosas como el tamaño con verlo o algo así, sabía que Lucretia debía de tener de busto cerca de 88cm y la hermosa mujer debía de tener 95cm, su delgada cintura era de unos 55cm y su cadera era de 88cm.

Godou no podía creer el cuerpo que Sara tenía, aunque por qué se encontraba en su cama con solamente ropa interior era lo que deseaba saber el joven rey demonio. Godou empezó a forzar su memora para ver si podía recordar el cómo había terminado en aquella situación, entonces los sucesos tras eliminar al Hollow volvieron a su cabeza.

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

El ser conocido como Hollow había sido eliminado cuando Godou atravesó con facilidad la máscara blanca, entonces su vista paso a la diosa de la muerte que se encontraba mal herida en el suelo, la sangre que brillaba de un hermoso rojo carmesí no parecía tener un fin y era realmente grotesco ver tal hermoso color.

Sara se había desmayado cuando una gran parte de su poder había sido otorgado como un regalo o préstamo al joven rey asesino de dioses. Godou había crecido con el pensamiento de que todas las personas debían de ayudarse mutuamente y con eso en mente es que se agacho para pasar con sumo cuidado sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Sara y con extremado cuidado levantara, entonces la diosa ahora era cargada como una princesa de cuentos de hadas y Godou fue rumbo a su hogar para poder tratar las heridas de la diosa de la muerte.

 _MÁS TARDE_

Debido a que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos por el cuerpo en sus brazos, Godou había tardado más en volver a su hogar, pero una vez dentro subió hasta su cuarto y dejo a Sara descansar en su cama, entonces dejo su cuarto y fue al baño donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en casos de emergencia sutiles.

Con la caja en mano es que regreso al cuarto y observo a la hermosa dama. Su rostro era hermoso de verdad y con cada respiración (la cual era débil) su pecho se hinchaba para volver a la normalidad cuando soltaba con suavidad el aire, pero la sangre continuaba saliendo de la mortal herida provocada por el Hollow tiempo atrás y eso provoco un semblante triste en el rostro de Godou, pues Sara había usado su delicado cuerpo para proteger el suyo que era tan duro como el acero o más.

Godou negó con la cabeza sabiendo de ante mano que lamentarse por lo sucedido no cambiaría nada y por eso, con una gran decisión y un enorme sonrojo, Godou con una habilidad increíble había terminado por quitar el atuendo de Shinigami manchado con sangre y observo a la diosa con solo su ropa interior.

Era ciertamente curioso que la diosa tuviera prendas tan modernas que resaltaban su cuerpo irreal, pero Godou limpió su mente de cosas impuras y entonces observo el cuerpo atentamente buscando en donde se encontraba el lugar más lastimado como profundo de la herida y poner el alcohol como las vendas en las zonas adecuadas donde el desangramiento era mayor, entonces encontró que la peor estaba en la zona del estómago cerca del útero y el vientre.

La herida era muy profunda, entonces Godou logro poner las vendas sobre el estómago mientras pensaba en la forma de aliviar un poco el dolor como la herida, pero no contaba con conocimiento de magia curativa como para ayudar al proceso.

Pero debido a las altas horas de la noche y la adrenalina mostrada en la batalla en contra el Hollow, Godou se sintió atraído hacía el suave placer de su propia cama ignorando así el hecho de que Sara continuaba en su cama con su ropa interior, pero debido al aura de deidad del sol y justicia, parte de dicho calor parecía ayudar a Sara con su herida.

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Godou se había sonrojado de fuerte manera cuando recordó lo descuidado que había sido al dormir en su cama cuando Sara se encontraba ahí también y mal herida, pero cuando recordó esa herida en el cuerpo de la hermosa diosa es que con cuidado desato las vendas y observo el estómago de la diosa, sorprendido observo que no había marca o herida en el estómago de la diosa y se había recuperado, cosa alivió el corazón del joven rey demonio.

Godou se levantó con movimientos sutiles y nada bruscos para no despertar a Sara quien continuaba durmiendo en su cama, pero una vez fuera de su cama es que fue por su ropa en su armario y así poder ir a despertar como ya le era rutina a Erika, aunque un suspiro salió de su boca a la hora de explicar los eventos de la noche anterior a Erik y las demás, pues incluso él aún estaba confundido de lo sucedido.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

Nuevamente repetía el viaje hacía el departamento de Erika por la mañana y como también ya era común, observar como Liliana se unía a su viaje para despertar a Erika también a su rutina diaria desde hace ya dos meses. La batalla contra Ena quien usaba la espada legendaria conocida como Ame no Murakumo fue la batalla más reciente del rey demonio y desde ese evento pocas cosas habían sido alteradas, pero ahora se encontraba confundido por el evento nocturno que le había dado un poder misterioso del cual desconocía su divinidad.

Había derrotado a un Hollow y como suponía no obtuvo ningún poder al no ser una deidad, pero el poder que fue entregado por Sara resonaba en su cuerpo para dar a entender que si encontró un derecho divino que fue regalado por un dios. No sabía cómo utilizarlos ni cómo se podría activar, el hecho de que Sara no era una deidad basada en un mito solido que se creó como base de otra o fuera basa de alguna no ayudaba, tendría que preguntarle directamente a la diosa de la muerte por aquel problemático poder que poseía.

Cuando había salido de su casa como le era costumbre (aunque salió sin comer) no había regresado a su cuarto por nada y es que no quería ser atacado por Sara si esta se despertaba por su culpa, esperar un reencuentro con esa persona debería de bastar por el momento o incluso el poder buscar un Hollow y ver si ella se encontraba en dicho lugar también serían buenos planes para encontrarse con la diosa, pero por el bien de la poca paz que tenía y no quería perder, dicha cosa era un secreto que pensaba mantener incluso de Liliana o cualquiera de sus compañeras.

– Esa es – La voz de Liliana llamó la atención de Godou quien alejado de sus pensamientos observo a la persona que Liliana menciono, pues para sorpresa de rey y caballero, la Miko extranjera (que no es de Nezu Bunkyo no que no sea de Japón) se encontraba acariciando a un cachorro a mitad del camino entre la zona de mercadeo y la casa de Erika.

– Inoue-san – La hermosa joven al escuchar como su apellido había sido nombrado con un sutil voz llena de podes es que la joven volteo a ver el lugar donde prevenía la voz, su sorpresa fue cuando el joven rey demonio que gobernaba todas las tierras de Japón se había acercado a ella junto con su caballero de platinos cabellos, pero el cachorro observo al joven de negros cabellos.

– Es un honor volver a verlo tras nuestra reunión del día de ayer mi rey… quiero decir, Kusanagi-kun – Con una hermosa sonrisa es que Inoue saludo como debía al joven rey demonio que portaba los signos de la victoria, entonces el cachorro que hasta hace poco se encontraba acariciando fue a donde Godou y soltó un ligero "Woof" – Creo que busca que lo acaricies – Comento Inoue con una sonrisa y Godou se inclinó un poco para acariciar al pequeño cachorro que movía la cola gustoso – Al parecer lo juzgue de mala manera – Ante la misteriosas palabras de Inoue es que Godou alzó la vista.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Godou con cierta curiosidad por las palabras de la Miko y la misma se sonrojo un poco mientras sacaba la lengua de manera dulce.

– Cuando hable con Kaoru-san acerca de conocer al rey demonio es que ella me comento que "El rey es una persona única que es mucho peor de lo que uno puede imaginar posible", entonces pensé que el nuevo rey de Japón podría tener un bélico deseo como el de Marques Voban y tener una actitud como la del príncipe negro Alexander y para rematar la trinidad de problemas, que fuera una persona parecida a Lord Salvatore – Godou puso una mirada incrédula cuando se había enterado del tipo de persona que Orihime pensaba que era.

– No inventes cosas de personas que todavía no conoces, realmente me disgusta que me comparen con ese idiota de Doni o con el anciano de Voban – Esas dos personas eran dos de los 6 reyes que había conocido y con quienes había mantenido una batalla, aunque desconocía la actitud de Alexander al parecer tampoco era buena – Y creo que Kaoru-san no debería decir que soy tan malo, no soy ese tipo de persona – Se quejó Godou ante la forma en que Kaoru había hablado de él.

– Yo considero que Kaoru-san no se equivocaba cuando dijo que Kusanagi-kun era "mucho peor de lo que una persona podía imaginar" – Godou observo incrédulo a Inoue quien había dicho esas palabras.

– Considerando a mi amo con esas palabras y su verdadera forma de ser, no puedo aceptar tal descripción – Comento Liliana observando a la cara a la Miko que tenía un hermoso cabello naranja, pero Inoue soltó un pequeño suspiro.

– Es por eso mismo Liliana-san – Los dos presentes no podían entender lo que Orihime quería decir – Cuando una persona piensa en un Campione, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es alguien como Voban y eso significa una gran destrucción – Empezó a explicar Orihime lo que Kaoru quería decir – Pero cuando una persona decide conocer a Godou por curiosidad y no por los incontables rumores del mismo, uno no puede pensar que sería capaz de ser como el Marques… pero cuando entra en su modo de batalla…

– Es algo mucho peor de lo que imaginas – Liliana había entendido el mensaje que Kaoru había ofrecido al joven rey demonio y ciertamente debía de ser considerado con ello – Verdaderamente puede ser un pensamiento muy apropiado cuando se conocer a mi rey y luego verlo en una batalla – Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie por las batallas contra el Marques y en contra de Perseo – Pero incluso eso es algo que hace a mi rey quien es, una persona digna de ser llamada mi rey y a la cual yo pueda servir como su caballero – Comento con una hermosa sonrisa Liliana feliz de encontrarse al lado del rey.

– Sin duda se llevan bien – Comento Inoue con una sonrisa – Aunque tengo curiosidad; ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano cuando todavía falta una hora para que las clases comiencen? – Pregunto Orihime al ver que los dos jóvenes portaban el uniforme de la Academia Jounan que había visto el día de ayer, aunque como había mencionado no era todavía la hora de entrada a la misma.

– Debido a que Erika es una total irresponsable y pase a su apariencia de que puede hacer de todo de la manera más increíble, el despertarse a tiempo no es una de sus grandes habilidades y es por eso que tengo que ir a despertarla cada mañana para que no llegue tarde – Explico Godou a Inoue el motivo de encontrarse despiertos un tiempo antes de poder ir a su academia, pero entonces Orihime soltó una suave sonrisa.

– Realmente se llevan todos muy bien – Los dos jóvenes parecían extrañados con las palabras de Orihime – Digo, en estos momentos Kusanagi-kun hace ese tipo de cosas por Erika-san y permite que Liliana-san la acompañe, no es muy común en un rey demonio que algo como eso pase y por eso me sorprende que se lleven todos tan bien – Godou dejo de acariciar al cachorro y camino hasta aquedar delante de Inoue, entonces la chica alzó la vista para ver al joven rey demonio – ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Inoue ante la mirada del rey.

– Algo te molesta por casualidad, Inoue-san – Orihime observo sorprendida a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – Desde hace ya un rato tienes un tono apagado que no concuerda con tu verdadera personalidad, incluso cuando nos conociste parecías muy dolida en el interior y aunque no soy un experto en temas relacionados con el daño interior o emocional ni nada por el estilo, pero soy de las personas que no se pueden quedar de brazos cruzados cuando hay una persona que necesita de ayuda – Comento Godou con una mirada seria – Si quieres hablar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa o desahogarte, puedes confiar en mí.

– Esta es una de sus tácticas para conseguir mujeres – Pregunto Orihime sonrojada por la forma en que el joven rey demonio la trataba, una mirada de un joven confiable por el cual una mujer podría caer enamorada – No tengo nada que en realidad deba de molestar al rey de Japón, simplemente vine con la intención de dejar el mandado de mi visión espiritual como Kaoru-san me lo pidió – La sonrisa de Inoue brillaba hermosamente para demostrar al joven rey que no había ni un solo problema, pero la expresión de Godou no cambiaba.

– No soy ese tipo de hombre y además… está bien – Sin terminar y alterar su oración es que Godou observo a los ojos a Inoue – Si quieres hablar con alguien sabes dónde encontrarme. No quiero que una persona a la cual puedo llamar mi amigo sufra, confía en mí si tienes un problema y aunque no pueda hacer mucho, al menos hare lo que pueda – Orihime observo asombrada ante la demarcación del joven rey demonio – Nos retiramos, Liliana – La doncella con la belleza de un hada asintió a las palabras de su señor y continuo con su caminata aunque se detuvo para dar una inclinación de despedida a Inoue y continuo con su rey.

Orihime se quedó solitaria en aquella esquina cuando el rey demonio así como Liliana habían desaparecido de su vista, entonces observo el cielo y suspiro – Un idiota muy amable – Con una expresión triste decidió caminar nuevamente a algún lugar diferente y olvidar la plática con el rey, no debía de involucrarse mucho con él sino quería enamorarse de una persona que nunca podría corresponderle.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE JOUNAN_

Saliendo de un extraño portal con la forma de una boca es que dos Hollows observaban la nueva ciudad donde muchos de los suyos habían muerto con solo poner un pie en aquel lugar, los dos buscaban una poderosa fuente de poder que los alimentara y ayudara a volverse más fuertes de lo que ya eran, pero el otro Hollow parecí buscar algo diferente a lo que debían, pero al más fuerte entre los dos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

El trío de rey y dos caballeros caminaban como ya les era común hacía la academia Jounan para iniciar un nuevo día académico y aunque eso significara un montón de problemas, Godou realmente disfrutaba del único punto que tiene para descansar de las batallas contra dioses herejes así como en contra de otros Campiones, entonces el ver a otros alumnos llegando a la academia podía ver y de cierta manera, eso calmaba un poco a Godou de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Entonces los presentes fueron a su aula para iniciar un nuevo día, aunque Godou quería encontrarse con Yuri y poder hablar con ella acerca de la diosa de la muerte y saber si tiene información de ello, pero eso podría esperar ya sea en la hora de la comida si Shizuka se quedaba a comer con sus amigas o al finalizar las clases de ser posible, entonces entrando al aula era la misma rutina.

Las chicas se reunieron con Erika y Liliana para hablar de cosas de chicas mientras que Godou soportaba la mirada asesina de los hombres que no se molestaban en ocultar, entonces fue a sentarse en su lugar mientras soltaba un suspiro por el largo día que podría venir en la escuela, pero incluso así es que sus memorias de la noche anterior no habían desaparecido todavía.

Le sensación de batalla como el poder oscuro que los Hollows emanaban resonaba en su cuerpo todavía y esas cosas no eran como los dioses herejes con los cuales estaba destinado a batallar a la muerte, esas cosas eran seres de puro poder pero no daban un derecho divino… pero la sensación de dicho poder no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y según lo que Sara había dicho cuando platicaron la noche anterior, los Hollows eran una raza entera y por eso es que ellos podían volver cada que quisieran y aunque eran pocos los Hollows que aparecían en Bunkyo… todos esos Hollows eran sumamente poderoso.

Cuando la campana sonó es que todos los alumnos fueron a sentarse en sus lugares para esperar a que su maestra llegara a dar clases, pero entonces entro otro maestro y se puso enfrente del escritorio del maestro, aunque eso llamó la atención de cada uno de los alumnos por no ver a su maestra actual.

– La Sra. Hideonori al parecer se encuentra embarazada y pidió a la directiva unas largas vacaciones para poder descansar en tranquilidad con su bebé y su esposo, entonces a partir de hoy habrá una nueva maestra sustituta dando la clase de la Sra. Hideonori, así que espero que todos ustedes sean amables con la nueva maestra – Advirtió el maestro a los alumnos de la clase – Puede pasar y presentarse, Srta. Sara White.

Ante ese nombre es que Godou abrió los ojos incrédulo y entonces la persona que no esperaba ver es que entro. Su hermoso cabello rubio cual oro y su belleza irreal que competía con la de Lucretia, la hermosa diosa de la muerte había entrado vistiendo una playera de tirantes amarilla que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y una minifalda negra de cuero muy sensual que con trabajo protegía adecuadamente su cuerpo, aunque por los lados del abdomen se podía ver la correa de sus bragas negras, la hermosa dama tenía los labios pintados de un hermoso rojo carmesí y mantenía una expresión hermosa en su rostro.

– Good morning class – Con una increíble pronunciación de palabras del Ingles que sorprendió a todos – Mi nombre es Sara White y seré su nueva maestra sustituta por el milagro de la Sra. Hideonori y su feliz baby, espero que todos podamos llevarnos very good en las clases – Con un adecuado y fluido japonés combinado con palabras en inglés es que casi parecía un poco a la forma de habla de una Gyaru y Godou sabía eso por una prima suya, pero eso era tema de otro momento.

– Sensei – Nanami quien era uno del trío de idiotas se levantó de su asiento y llamó a la presente maestra quien volteo a verlo – Es usted conocida o acaso amante del joven en mi espalda cuyo nombre es Kusanagi Godou – La pregunta provoco un _ehhhhhh_ de los labios de Godou ante esa pregunta, pero no fue el único siendo Sorimachi y Takagi como los demás caballeros.

– ¡CÁLLENSE! – La voz del maestro callo al instante a cada alumno que había continuado con las palabras de Nanami – Realmente un salón ruidoso, por favor haga caso omiso a las idioteces de la mayoría del alumnado, si tiene algún problema hable con Naota quien es el presidente de clase o con Ayuria que es la 2da mejor del salón o incluso el mencionado Kusanagi para cualquier cosa – Comento el maestro a la hermosa dama.

– Lo tomare en cuenta – Sonrió Sara sonrojando suavemente al maestro de una expresión de respeto.

– Compórtense con la nueva maestra – Con esa advertencia es que el maestro salió del salón – "Creo que debo de hablar con ella en privado acerca de la vestimenta de los docentes, aunque no es que me importe" – El maestro camino sin decir más con la intención de iniciar sus clases con los otros alumnos.

– Y entonces – Nuevamente un alumno hablo hacía la maestra – Es usted una conocida o una amante escondida de Kusanagi-kun – La pregunta que Godou no podía creer sus compañeros dijeran fue repetida, Godou esperaba que Sara no dijera nada acerca de una relación como Erika o Liliana el día que entraron.

– Pues admito que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre en realidad – Comento Sara con una suave sonrisa en cara – De no ser porque ustedes lo nombraron, no conocería ese nombre en lo absoluto – Fue la suave respuesta de la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa hipnotizaste – Pero do not forget que la clase comenzó ya, así que everybody saquen sus libros en la pag. 54 – Como si fuera una maestra dio una indicación la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa.

Los presentes habían seguido las instrucciones de la profesora, pero la mayoría de los hombres estaban distraídos por le belleza de rasgos estadounidenses así como de rasgos japoneses, pero sobre todo, como se vería Sara en un traje de Gyaru ajustado y revelador, aunque Godou más que nada pensaba en porque Sara se encontraba en su escuela y no había regresado a la Soul Society de donde venía.

Al final solo podía esperar a que la clase terminara y de ser posible, que pudiera hablar con ella junto con Erika y las demás para poder tener una plática del evento nocturno del otro día. La clase continuo como debía y era una sorpresa lo buen maestra que era Sara además de lo tranquila que era en realidad, aunque Liliana como Erika sentía un misterioso poder provenir de la maestra así como una sospechosa actitud.

 _[RING] [RING] {[RING]_

– Vaya, al parecer la clase for today it´s over – Con esas palabras es que Sara termino su 1ra clase con el grupo, entonces.

– No – Todo el mundo… bueno, todos los jóvenes (salvo por Godou obviamente) se habían quejado al unísono cuando la clase al parecer había llegado a su final.

– Silencio – El nuevo maestro entro al salón callando el quejido de sus alumnos – A partir de ahora es mi clase así que puede regresar a la sala de profesores, Miss. Sara – Comento el nuevo maestro con una suave sonrisa en rostro, pero Sara algo tímida dijo.

– Realmente solo vi una vez el camino a la sala de profesores y realmente no sé cómo llegar – Avergonzada es que Sara habló al maestro y este sonrojado se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Sara, pero no podía dejar solo al grupo para mostrarle el camino… entonces observo a sus alumnos y pensó – Kusanagi – El nombrado se levantó con un "Hai" saliendo de su boca – Acompaña a la Srta. Sara a la sala de profesores… y ya que vas ahí, tráeme una pila de documentos que al parecer olvide.

– Hai – Respondió Godou mientras se levantaba, pues no tenía pensado desobedecer a un maestro.

Apenas los dos salieron del salón, el sonido del maestro fastidiado por los quejidos de sus compañeros por ser él quien debía de enseñarle el camino a la maestra, pero Godou tenía un par de cosas de las cuales quería obtener información.

– Es un verdadero great day today ¿no es así, Kusanagi-kun? – La primera en hablar fue Sara con aquella forma de hablar Gyaru, pero entonces Godou volteo a verla con una mirada seria.

– Puedes dejar de usar esa forma de hablar… es algo raro – Comento Godou a Sara sobre uno de los puntos de los que quería hablar – ¿Porque estás tú aquí y porque no regresaste a la Sociedad de almas de dónde vienes?, te sientes mejor del ataque del hollow – Diversas preguntas salieron de la boca de Godou una vez solo con Sara – Y la última pregunta, ¿Por qué todos pueden verte?

– Antes de hablar de todo eso, quisiera ir a un lugar un poco más privado para que nadie nos escuche – Godou asintió y decidió cambiar la dirección del viaje de la sala de profesores a la azotea de la academia con tal de platicar del tema.

Entonces ambos llegaron a la azotea y Godou observo a Sara esperando algunas respuestas de las preguntas que había hecho y quería preguntar todavía más cosas que no podía entender sin la ayuda de sus compañeras como de a diosa a la cual se debían todos los actuales eventos, entonces es que ambos ya solos sabían que podían hablar entre ellos sobre cualquier tema.

– Creo que responderé la pregunta más importante antes de contestar las otras dos – Regresando con la seriedad que tenía cuando se conocieron la noche anterior es que Sara empezó a hablar – Para volver a la Soul Society hay que ser un Shinigami y debido a que la noche anterior te transferí parte de mi poder, tú te volviste un Shinigami para derrotar al Hollow…. Pero en vez de haberte llevado el ½ que pensaba darte, tú tomaste ¾ de mi poder dejándome con solo ¼ de mi poder original y por eso no puedo volver todavía a la Sociedad de almas – Comento Sara para que Godou obtuviera una respuesta.

– Eso explica porque siento tu poder todavía dentro de mí – Comento Godou cuando todavía podía sentir la energía "divina" de Sara recorriendo su cuerpo – Pero si todavía tengo el poder de un Shinigami dentro de mí, ¿Cómo puedo utilizarlo o liberarlo? – Pregunto Godou a Sara quien era la persona que debía de responder sus dudas.

– Así que puedes sentir todavía mis poderes en ti ¿eh? – Comento Sara observando al joven – Escucha, debido a que perdí mis poderes como Shinigami es que no puedo continuar con mi trabajo y por eso mismo es que tú vas a tener que combatir contra los Hollows con los poderes de Shinigami que tienes – Godou observo a Sara cuando dijo esas palabras con una mirada seria – Si nadie detiene a los Hollows en estos momentos, muchas almas serán consumidas por los Hollows y tendrán un oscuro destino.

– No me gusta involucrarme en este tipo de situaciones, pero tampoco pienso permitir que esas cosas vaguen libremente en Japón dejando en peligro a las personas o almas inocentes – Comento Godou con una mirada seria – Antes de comenzar con eso, tengo una duda que quisiera que me la respondieras : ¿Cómo es que la gente del salón pudo verte? – Pregunto Godou.

– En estos momentos estoy dentro de un Gigai – Explico Sara mientras señalaba el centro de su pecho – Un Gigai es un cuerpo falso creado para que un Shinigami descanse cuando no tiene suficiente poder espiritual y es una forma de recargar el poder de un dios de la muerte, pero como es un cuerpo "vivo" es que seres que no tienen mucho o ningún poder espiritual puede verme o escucharme – Godou entendió eso – Ahora liberaremos tus poderes como dios de la muerte.

– Pero como se supone que uso los poderes de Shinigami o como puedo activarlos… y si hago ese trabajo, como podrás explicar mis faltas cuando salga de la escuela – Pregunto Godou a la diosa de la muerta.

– Usaremos esto – Comento Sara sacando un extraño tuvo de dulces con la punta para que salga de un tierno zorro blanco y Godou puso una mirada en blanco – Por favor no preguntes acerca del diseño – Sara se avergonzó al instante cuando Godou mantenía su mirada seria en el objeto – Esto es un Gikon o alma artificial y es un tipo de caramelo que permitirá que un alma creada ocupe tu cuerpo mientras separa tu alma con el poder de un Shinigami – Explico Sara mientras sacaba un dulce color celeste – Cómelo.

Godou dudoso tomo el caramelo y lo comió, entonces sintió como si algo se hubiera separado de él y al observar delante de él se encontraba él.

Godou no podía creer lo que estaba observando cuando miro su cuerpo parado delante de él como si nada y entonces noto que había recuperado el traje Shinigami como las dos katanas que habían a los lados de su cadera – Y exactamente que le paso a mi cuerpo – Pregunto Godou observando lo inmóvil que su cuerpo se encontraba.

– Simplemente se quedara en la escuela y hará todo lo que usted haga comúnmente – Una voz que sonaba como la suya salió con un tono relajado pero ligeramente salvaje que sin duda quedaba con su cuerpo – Mi nombre es Touji y soy el alma artificial que ocupara su cuerpo durante sus importantes misiones como Shinigami, nada más pido que me explique más o menos como es usted en general para intentar ser lo más parecido a usted en la sociedad como con sus cercanos en caso de que la batalla se tenga que retardar – Comento con aquel salvaje tono que Godou no creía convincente a nadie.

– Realmente soy una persona dentro de lo promedio y me aseguro de no llamar mucho la atención, además de que no juego en clase de gimnasio por la condición de mi cuerpo y soy una persona tranquila n todo momentos que busca adaptarse en situaciones difíciles en el mejor momento y trata de que Erika no se te pegue tanto que no es algo que pueda aceptar – Touji escuchaba y asentía con cada palabra del joven rey demonio que compartía su salvaje voz – Si mi hermana te habla se respetuoso y no la hagas enojar.

– Algo más que deba saber – Pregunto Touji con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

– Tu clase es la 1-F y estas llegando tarde – El chico asintió y se retiró a un paso ligeramente apurado hacía la clase del rey demonio – Y entonces que sigue – Comento Godou a Sara con una mirada seria y la hermosa maestra observo a los serios ojos del joven.

– Ven, iremos a donde se debe de encontrar el nuevo Hollow – Godou asintió y empezó a correr detrás de Sara quien observaba su celular cuando buscaba el poder del Hollow.

* * *

 _EN UN PARQUE_

Al final ambos terminaron en un parque de Nezu en búsqueda del Hollow al cual le habían advertido a Sara de su llegada y es que el celular de Sara era un comunicador entre la sociedad de almas y su mundo y era donde recibía las ordenes, entonces ambos se pusieron alertas por si sentían el poder del Hollow cerca o algo por el estilo, pero mientras buscaban en cada lugar que podían al Hollow es que una voz sorprendió a los dos presentes.

– Kusanagi-kun – Godou volteó a su espalda donde se encontraba para su sorpresa Inoue – Que hace Kusanagi-kun en este lugar, y ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Inoue señalando a Sara quien se encontraba en un Gigai y por eso personas normales podían verla, más eso no explicaba como la joven pudiera ver a Godou que era una manifestación de su poder espiritual, pero entonces…

 _[ROARRRRRRG]_

El sonido como la presión provoco que los tres presentes observaran como un ser que tenía de la cintura para abajo la cola de una serpiente pero de la cintura para arriba era el torso de una persona todo de un color negro cual ónix, dos musculosos brazos que terminaban en filosas garras que eran de un color naranja y un rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca así como dos ojos rojos y un lacio cabello negro puntiagudo que caía a los lados.

– Que es eso – Grito asustada Orihime cuando observo al ser que lanzó el espantoso grito, aunque Sara estaba sorprendida de como cuantas personas podían observar no solo a los Shinigamis sino a los Hollows también.

Godou al ver a la bestia que se acercaba de violenta manera es que saco su espada cuyo brillo azabache recordaba el aire de muerte y con una velocidad sorprendente es que Godou quedo delante del Hollow, entonces con un rápido movimiento como si moviera un bate de acero con una mano es que fue a cortar la máscara del Hollow y así eliminarlo como lo había hecho contra el hollow de la noche anterior, pero el Hollow hizo atrás su cuerpo casi como si alguien lo hubiera empujado y entonces movió su mano con filosas garras a donde Godou quien con un rápido movimiento uso su segunda katana como escudo y eso lo mando a volar.

Con una agilidad digna de una bestia es que Godou quedo quieta observando al Hollow que se había levantado con sus dos grandes y robustas manos, pero Godou parecía extrañado de los dos movimientos del Hollow. Comparado con Doni que siempre buscaba un ataque directo usando su agilidad como base para movimientos bien hechos y un movimiento natural como si su arma fuera una parte de su cuerpo, el movimiento del Hollow era más parecido al de un golem de tierra que era lento y fuerte, pero que no parecía provenir de la mente del golem sino de alguien más.

El hollow ignoro a Godou y fue con movimientos erráticos a donde las dos damas se dirigían y por el lugar donde los ojos del ser pasaban, era obvio que su víctima era Inoue. Godou debía de pensar en una forma de llamar la atención, pero todavía se encontraba esos movimientos que no parecían naturales en lo más mínimo. Decidido es que tomo la espada de brillo azabache y fue corriendo a donde el Hollow esperando que no llegara con Inoue o Sara, pues Godou sabía que solo podía usar el impulso cuando la bestia estaba en línea recta y quieto, pues si él usaba ese salto en un objeto en movimiento, es que Godou pudiera ser esquivado cuando era una aceleración y no el uso de un tipo de habilidad de velocidad como el uso de la **[Velocidad Divina]**.

Orihime retrocedió con miedo en los ojos cuando la bestia se acercaba a donde ella y Sara, pero la diosa preparaba un conjuro que le diera tiempo suficiente a Godou como para que llegara – Kido #12 **[Prisión de nueve tallos]** – Liberando una técnica que debía de sellar los movimientos de su rival es que de la tierra salieron 9 tallos que se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo del Hollow para que no se moviera.

Godou observando eso es que utilizo el impulso directo con la intención de cortar el brazo derecho del monstruo, pero con una agilidad indigna de la bestia de máscara blanca es que su brazo se movió violentamente de lado derecho y Godou no tuvo más opción que dar un salto hacia atrás antes de llegar cerca de donde las garras de la bestia, pero eso demostraba su hipótesis o al menos le decía que no estaba del todo descabellado.

El hollow se había liberado de 7 de los 9 tallos con aquel movimiento y con un movimiento de serpiente es que saco su cola de los últimos 2 tallos, pero Godou apostando a que su hipótesis era correcta es que se movió delante del hollow y esquivando el golpe del brazo derecho del hollow es que con una habilidad ganada por sus batallas es que impulso su espada a donde la máscara del hollow y nuevamente un movimiento erradico logro esquivar la estocada… o así debía suceder.

 _[CUT] [ROPTURA]_

Con un movimiento ágil es que Godou había sacado su segunda espada y esta había cortado la mitad derecha de la máscara, pero eso no había afectado al hollow sino que solo había roto su máscara, pero…

 _[NORGGGGGGGGGGG]_

El grito de la bestia resonó con mucho dolo cuando la mitad de su máscara había sido cortada por la hoja de la katana, entonces cuando bajo la cara y mostró no solo la mitad de la máscara sino también la mitad de un rostro humano, eso sorprendió a Godou incrédulo de lo que miraba y entonces unas palabras que lo desconcertaron sonó en su espalda.

– Onii-chan – La voz de Inoue provoco que Godou volteara la mitad de su rostro para ver a Inoue que había dicho esas palabras.

– Godou, cuidado – Debido al grito de Sara es que Godou volteo a ver al Hollow que lo mando a volar con sus garras atravesando su duro cuerpo y lo mando a volar.

El hollow de la nada empezó a volverse una sombra y en un instante desapareció, pero Godou había sentido que otro ser había aparecido incluso por breves minutos antes de irse junto con el hollow serpiente con quien se había enfrentado, pero ahora en la mente de Godou habían más de mil preguntas que no tenían respuestas y pensaba exigirlas a la persona responsable de todo esto.

Godou con algo de dolor levanto su cuerpo para entonces ver donde se encontraban las dos damas – Creo que tienes mucho que explicar, Sara y no solo a mí – Comento Godou con una mirada seria observando tanto a la diosa de la muerte como a la miko de otra cuidad.

– Creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos mientras trato tu herido con Kido curativo – Comento Sara a los dos humanos que estaban con miradas llenas de dudas.

– "La magia no afecta el cuerpo de los Campiones, pero si se trata de mi alma" – Una duda sonó en la mente de Godou ante la oración de Sara, pero descubrir es sonaba interesante y tanto Sara como los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta un banco donde se sentaron y Sara empezó a sanar la herida con eso que llamó Kido Curativo, pero como Godou sospechaba es que la magia de la diosa había desaparecido.

– Pero que – Sara incrédula volvió a intentar sanar la herida, pero Godou el tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

– Es inútil – Comentó Godou con suavidad – En vez de intentar sanar mis heridas es que deseo que respondas la duda que Inoue-san y yo tenemos, ¿Qué son los hollows?

* * *

PALABRAS DEL AUTOR

* * *

Al fin logre terminar el capítulo No. 1 de esta serie crossover (Llora dramáticamente mientras alza la mirada al cielo).

La verdad buscaba dar una batalla mejor entre el Hollow hermano de Orihime o una segunda batalla, pero considero que lo mejor es que en el siguiente cap., tanto Orihime como Godou escuchen con atención a Sara para que descubran que son de verdad los Hollows como una sorpresa que tengo planeado (Pone una sonrisa como el del gato de Cheshire).

En realidad se verán un par de cosas en el próximo capítulo pues yo creo que dentro de los 10 capítulos debe de ser la aparición de los capitanes para llevarse a Sara a la Sociedad de almas… aunque tengo mis dudas de si utilizar más escuadrones en vez de los 13 originales pero con un mayor poder, una sección más poderosa, aunque eso puede ser luego.

Y ahora comentare un pequeño… **_spoiler_** , Muajajajajaja (ríe a todo pulmón y cae un rayo en su espalda) que demonios (se gira asustado, luego gira otra vez su cabeza a los lectores y se queda congelado un segundo)… Muajajajajaja (Ríe pero vigila su espalda por si otro rayo caer)

*Tos* En el capítulo 5 o seis es que debe de aparecer el Quincy rival de Godou, espero que alguien quiera intentar adivinar, así que me despido con unas palabras:

 _"Solo aquellos que han conocido el camino del mal, pueden ver mejor lo que el bien trae consigo"._

Ahora si me despido y que Hinamori los bendiga a todos.


End file.
